


Of Course You Did

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [6]
Category: Shameless (Podcast), Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Beckman Correctional (Shameless US), Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Homophobia, Leaving Home, M/M, Meant To Be, Multi, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Step-parents, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, The Pack is Mean to Stiles Stilinkski, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has found the loves of his life in Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich and while they have their ups and downs they are pretty damn good together. Until Stiles needs to come home and come clean. When the pack finds out about his not so little secrets they aren't to happy. Stiles faces them and his father before realizing home is where is heart is and that's in Chicago.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Stiles Stilinski, Ian Gallagher/Stiles Stilinski/ Mickey Milkovich, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Of Course You Did

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to be slightly meta. The boys are more out somethings won’t happen or maybe because of my memory in the wrong order and ages might be slightly off. Mickey is 25, Ian 24, and Stiles is 23. They all have been dating since Stiles was 17 so six years. Mickey has been to jail but has got his life together and is now a tattoo artist, Ian is stable after some ups and downs and is now an EMT, and finally Stiles has his forensic psychology degree and is now a correctional counselor. Stiles is the only one without a record. No one has gotten married yet, but they will (they are all engaged). There are flash backs and so the ages are a little screwy. They are raising Yev, Franny, and Liam.

Of course, you did

(Stiles is 19, Ian 20, and Mickey 21)

It was a random Friday during senior year when the pack all got together to talk about college options. Derek was standing moodily in the background while the soon to be graduates were sitting around in the living room. 

Perhaps it all started out as a joke, but it soon became more. First Lydia said she was going to stay in Calli then Scott, then Kira and soon following Erica and Boyd said they were too. Malia was not going to college but was staying in California none the less. When it finally came to Stiles his smile was brittle and he hesitate.

The laughter soon fell quiet, and Lydia looked at him almost expectantly, “You’re staying in Calli right?”

Stiles looked around the room a faint smile on his lips before he looked down at his hands and answered, “Umm no, actually after much consideration I’ve decided I’m going out of state.” Maybe it was the tick of a lie after consideration that set them off or maybe it was the soft look in his eyes, but the pack seemed to realize that Stiles was never going to stay in California. 

Scott looked at his lifetime best friend with the saddest of smiles, “I thought we were going to share a dorm? Be brothers for life. Always together.”

Stiles cleared his throat and avoided his friend’s eyes, “I’m going to school in Chicago actually. It’s not you guys it just always been the plan.”

Scott’s looked at Stiles and gave him a small sad smile, “Is it cause your Uncle Kev is there? I know you always go in the summers and hang out with him for a bit specially these last few years.”

Stiles looked at his best friend a slight flush to his cheeks, “Kinda I mean I love Uncle Kev and he has the twins, but you know I love the city.”

Lydia looked at him sharpy, “You know the risks of living in a city like that right? It’s not Beacon Hills.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “For fucks sakes Lydia I grow up there until I was like seven and I spend holidays there. I know the rules and I know what I’m doing.”

Malia looked at them, “How far is Chicago?”

Stiles remembered the first time he felt something for the boys, his boys, he was 16 turning 17 in a week. He had just gotten in and threw his shit on Kev and V’s couch before heading over the neighbors. He rushed upstairs so he could grab Ian or Lip to run down to the Kash and Grab for some snacks when he saw Ian banging a boy over the bed, Lip of course nowhere in sight. The other boy caught him and was screaming something about Gallagher's and killing someone. 

Stiles took off running down the stairs and out onto the street, even made it a block, before he was tackled to the ground and saw a fist coming for his face. Ian was yelling and suddenly the fist was gone. An if the sight of the red head and blacked boys wasn’t the prettiest sight Stiles ever saw. He knew in that moment he was shit out of luck of ever finding anyone else than these two dysfunctional boys.

Within the next week he learned a lot about Ian and Mickey electing them the best to hang out with even if Mickey was constantly telling him to fuck off. He slowly fell for them with no hope of ever getting either. Sure, they were in hiding and rough around the edges, but goddamn were they beautiful. Maybe with luck or some supernatural force on his side, they pulled him aside and in the middle of the ball field they asked him to be their boyfriend. Hell, they even sealed it with a kiss. 

From then on, he had two handsome boyfriends and he held them all together like glue. Mickey did come out and yes, he got the shit beat out of him, but it was worth it for his boyfriends. Ian did not fuck off to the army and with Stiles sharp eye he got medicated before everything could blow up. Things were different, but they were better.

At 23 years old Stiles could not be happier. His two amazing boyfriends and he lived together with them, they were raising kids together (Yev ~ 4, Liam ~ 7/8, and Franny~2) and he was working his dream job. For fucksakes, they were all going to get married soon. Neither of his boys went to prison or have anything to awful on their records. His life was falling into place even if the edges of their puzzles was a little jagged. 

He was feeding Franny when Mickey walked in with Liam on his shoulders. His boyfriend gave him a kiss and smirked, “Let me tell you Moles, these fucking Gallagher's got me running around doing all kinds of stupid fucking shit. They got me dancing around like a fuck’n jester or some shit. I’m juggling kids and being a parent.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “And what you gonna do about it there, knuckles.” 

Mickey grinned putting Liam down before wrapping his arms around the smaller man, “Well, first I’m gonna do some gay shit with you like give you a hug then I’m going to take a shower and get the stink of some old ass lady perfume off me then after dinner I’m going to hopefully take it up the ass from Freckles and suck you off.”

Stiles grinned and ground back into the other man, “Sounds good to me, but there might be one small problem with that plan.”

Mickey bit Stiles ear before letting go to grab a beer, “Umm and what’s that pretty thing?”

Stiles smirked and leaned into the other man’s ear, “Maybe I want to be the middleman tonight.”

Mickey slapped Stiles ass, “I can get behind that. Or fucking in front of that.”

At that exact moment Lip walked in with Freddy and wrinkled his nose, “Really guys? I already must deal with the thought of the three of you banging each other, but now I have to watch you talk about sex over the food I was planning on eating. Ya’ll are fucking disgusting.”

Later the night after all promises had been fulfilled and the three men laid in bed snuggled close in their afterglow. Stiles phone gave out a bing. After peering into his phone his soft smile turned into a frown, “Well fuck me.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “I thought we just did.”

Stiles shook his head softly and stress started to creep into his eyes, “Not like that.”

Ian looked over concerned, “What’s wrong baby?” The red head wrapped his long muscular arms around the smaller man pulling him close.

Stiles bite his lip, “The pack is flying in for some kinda of supernatural convention and want to meet for dinner or some shit.”

Mickey looked him over, “And the fucking problem?”

Stiles started playing with Mickey’s dark hair, “Well, after that summer and everything that happened, they just start to treat me like shit. Then that shit with Derek and I do not know I kind of want to see them and show them how happy we are together as a fuck you, but like they are so tiring. I don’t want to put you guys through that shit.”

Mickey smirked, “I’ll beat their fucking faces in if they say anything even slightly wrong about either of you. I’m the only one allowed to talk shit about you, fuckfaces.”

Ian pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead, “Whatever you choose we will support you, but I say we fuck with them a little after what they did.”

Stiles nodded a smirk on his lips, “Ya lets fuck with them.”  
~~~~

Stiles had come back to California to see his dad and hang out with his friends for a bit. Ian was doing good on his meds and Mickey was fine until literally 15 mins after Stiles plane had taken off. His more wayward boyfriend was in jail for a few days over what Mickey claimed was a misunderstanding. Really, he was just overprotective of his boyfriends and had to beat some fag bashers ass. Stiles was just glad they had a good lawyer and that the other guy threw the first punch.

Anyway, he had two weeks to spend in this shithole of a town before he and the rest of his things flew back home to his lovely boyfriends. 

Although he shared a few texts with the pack here and there for the most part Stiles had separated himself from them completely. The pack while they cared for Stiles did not know what to think of their friend and felt abandoned. At this point they still saw him as the boy they had grown up with, but a few things over the next few weeks would drive the wedge even farther.  
~~~

It probably started when Stiles first walked into the loft and he was dressed as Stiles did, but in tighter clothing. He walked in a newfound confidence in his step and the smell of weed odor around him. He had a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. Overall, they were surprised by their friend and figured him as someone who would never turn to drugs. His hair was brushed back and shaved on the sides, a look they had never seen on their friend, and overall, he just seemed to have a swagger they had never seen before.

Stiles after pulling them into hugs and ignoring the odd looks, he got grinned and said, “Man it is good to see you guys. It's been what around like two years or some shit right?”

Scott wallowed the questions about his friends sudden attitude change and hugged him tightly, “It’s so good to see you again bro. How’s Chicago?”

Stiles smile broadened, “All man it's great, I am staying at the Gallagher’s house mostly and just taken the EL to school. It saves some money and I get to see the boys more. Overall a win win in my book.”

Lydia taking a seat back on the couch raised an eyebrow and asked, “The Gallagher’s?”

Stiles nodded making his way into the kitchen and pulled the door open, “Ya’ like Kev’s family basically. I’ve known them like my whole life, and I think Scott might have met them once when he came to the Southside with me. Anyway, you guys got any beer?”

Scott and Lydia shared a look at Stiles question before Scott screwed up his nose and answered, “I don’t know man it's been forever to be honest with you.” 

Derek made his way down the stairs and faced Stiles, “You’re driving, and why do you smell like weed?”

Stiles pulled out a bottle that was clearly beer before popping the cap and smirking at Derek, “Honestly, I kinda forget that I’m driving, but it doesn’t really matter. A beer is just a common greeting it is super common on the southside. Fuck I think Mickey was probably drinking beer out of his baby bottle. Anyway, I smoke sometimes, and Lip and Mick drove to the airport so it honestly might be secondhand. Oh, and would you guys not tell my dad about this.”

Malia took a sip from his bottle after Stiles sat on the couch and ask, “Why?”

Stiles groaned, “He’s freaking out about some shit he found out that half of it isn’t even true. He does not want me to go back and all that jazz. He’s just being over dramatic.”

Boyd and Erica sat down across from him on the love seat, she grinned sharply at him, “Oh what Stiles you are going all hood on us now?”

Stiles snorted, “I’ve always been a little southside, but living there sometimes I forget that not everyone has been.”

Lydia rolled her eyes,” Give me one example of when you have been hood when you lived in Beacon?”

Stiles snorted and took a gulp of his beer before answering, “I was better at hiding it back then I guess, but like everyone has a gun or at the very least a baseball bat. The Gallagher’s have a “Killing bat” and I remember Uncle Kev back in the day teaching me how to swing just in case someone broke in. Anyway, when I was playing little Red Riding Hood with you guys, I always had my killing bat with me. I am not afraid of the police and no more than one way to get around the law and if I need someone to disappear or stop messing with me, I know who I can call.”

Scott let out a breath, “That’s a lot man.” Scott was starting to feel like he didn’t know his best friend at all, and it was like whiplash the way he had changed over the last few years. 

Stiles smiled, “It’s not all bad and it's all not drugs, beatings, and hookers either. Its family too.” As if the read of the room could get always awkward Stiles phone started to ring. He jumped up, “Hey guys I got to take this, but I will be back in a minute.” 

He smiled softly as he answered and reached the kitchen, “Heyo, its Stiles.”

Lydia gave the wolves in the room a look and so they started to listen in. Everyone leaned towards the kitchen and started to whisper the conversation back to those who didn’t have super hearing.

(it’s been a long time since I heard the call thing from a jail or prison but this is kinda like what I remember) “This call is from Chicago Correctional Institution from caller, “Ya, It’s Mikey” press one to accept this call, 2 to block this number, and 3 for more options.”

“Hey, Mike what’s up?” Stiles mumbled into the phone.

“Ya shithead, I need you to do me a favor?”

“What you need, knuckles?”

“I know you fucked off to Calli like Red’s sister, but can you make sure he stays on his meds until I pop this fucking joint.”

“You know I will, but you got to take care of yourself too.” Stiles was sipping his beer while listening to the other man talk.

“You know nobody fucks with me in this joint and if they did, I would make them my bitch anyway fuckface you need to get back southside, man. I do not like it when your gone too long and leaving Freckles. Just fuck man all this shit happens at the wrong time. I know you had to get the rest of your shit and figure out how to tell your old man, but just fuck.”

“I’ll be back before you know it and I miss you too okay? I love you, dumb fuck, but I’ll at the loft with a bunch of nosey assholes so I’m going to let you go.”

The other voice sounded amused, “What no phone sex?”

Stiles took the last sip of his beer and throw it in the trash before answering, “Nah, not my style. 

Bye Mikey, I promise I’ll call Ian and I’ll see you soon asshole.”  
~~~

The rest of the night went well, and it wasn’t until later in the week that the pack started to feel a little unsettled by their friend. Stiles had walked in with a huge smile on his face smelling faintly like sex. 

Erica wriggled her nose before giving him a dirty look, “Do you have to coming here smelling like you know what?”

Stiles grin only widened, “You know Erica if you can’t talk about it maybe you shouldn’t be having it. Besides its only sex it’s not like coke or something.”

Jackson, who had come back from London for a few days, snorted and asked, “I thought you were a virgin, Stilinski?”

Stiles kicked back into the armchair and threw his feet up onto the coffee table, “I lose my virginity when I was like 17, 18ish.” He shrugged, “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

Lydia snuggled into Jackson, “It’s just you never talk about sex and we honestly thought you were asexual.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned forward, “Fine let us do this then, Hi, I’m Stiles. I’m gay and poly, I like guys with big dicks, I’m a switch, and let’s see it,” Stiles paused and thought for a minute, “Oh, I like rough guys.”

Scott gasped, “Dude, what the hell? You never have said anything!” He looked around the room to see the pack was also uncomfortable with Stiles new blunt style of speaking.

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t see why it’s a big deal. I like sex and it's not a bad thing. I’m not dating or fucking anyone here, so I didn’t see how it was anyone’s business, but mine and my partners. You guys have never asked, just assumed. I’m not a show and tell idea either so why would I say anything?”

Scott practically gagged, “I do not want to think about you fucking anyone?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and snorted. He couldn’t help but think about back home where thinks like this were a common over the dinner conversations and living in such a small house lead to seeing and accepting that the others were having sex too.  
~~~

After the movie everyone was sitting around bullshitting when Derek suddenly stood, “Stiles can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?”

Stiles stood slightly uncomfortable about the sudden change and made his way over, “What’s up man?”

Derek took a deep breath, “Look I know find me attractive and I would be will to pursue something with you, but you got to stop all this hood shit.”

Stiles blinked back his confusion and annoyance, “What?”

Derek huffed, “You know what I mean like the beer and the killing bat. Like you said the things you found attractive are me and if you just come back home, we can be together.”

Stiles walked a few paces back almost into the living room anger feeling his veins, “Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to just what? Quite my job and move back to be your kept boy?” He was pissed the pack could feel it, then Stiles turned on his heel, “Is that all you guys got from that and what you thought I would drop everything if I just got laid?”

Scott stood up, “Stiles you have been acting crazy, I mean you just said you hooked up with someone.”

Stiles turned to him anger filling his every bone, “The fuck I have? I’m sorry let me explain, I got off the phone with my partner after we had phone sex and I like beer so what? It’s not like I got shitfaced or told you guys anything you didn’t ask about. Fuck.”

Derek walked towards him with his palms up, “Just break up with him and I can give you everything you ever need besides, we heard your phone call yesterday. You said no to phone sex. Did he pressure you?”

Stiles took a deep breath and with eyes alight with anger he said threw gritted teeth, “Look I’m getting fucking sick of this I’m an adult and that was a private phone call. For your information I said no to phone sex because Mickey was in jail for beating a homophobes ass after he practically assaulted us in the airport. My partners would never force me to do anything I did not want to do. I have been with Ian and Mickey since I was 17~18ish I love them, and you guys do not even fucking know them. So just fuck off would you.” He turned on his foot and flipped them off before he walked out the door.  
~~~

After Stiles got so frustrated that he walked out the pack kinda felt bad about it, maybe they were being so judgmental, so they did the only thing they could think to do and asked him if they could meet his partners and pay for dinner as an apology. Stiles only answered and said he would do it. Three nights later, the pack gathered and made the best streaks, potatoes, and green beans they could and waited to hear the footsteps. Scott looked up and with a puppy like turn of his head stated, “It’s only one set of footsteps.”

Lydia leaned back, “Maybe they broke up or something?”

Before they had time to discuss anything about the what-ifs any longer a knock sounded at the door. Malia jumped up and pulled the door open. Stiles looked good the pack couldn’t help but think. He was in a red flannel, a black tight t-shirt underneath with black jeans to match. When he went to talk to then he ran his hand through his hair, “Umm, the guys couldn’t fly out obviously so I thought we could video chat with them. So, do you guys want to eat first or do you want to eat while talking to them or what?”

Derek cleared his throat, “Them?”

Stiles had a faint grin on his face, “Ya, them. Mickey and Ian.?”

Derek O’ed before asking, “What works better for you?”

Stiles shrugged, “they are waiting now so maybe we could eat while talking to them, but full disclosure we all kinda swear at each other instead of pet names so be prepared.”

The pack and Stiles hurried and got their plates before setting up the computer with everyone anxiously gathered around in front of the small screen. Stiles clicked on and accepted the call and open the sight of the two men made him grin. Mickey had his shirt off and was leaning back on the couch with a beer in one hand and a smoke in the other. Ian was leaning forward squinting at the computer waving his hands before sound cut in, “Why the fuck won’t this thing connect?”

Mickey blow out smoke, “I see that fuckface now, so I think the damn thing is working or some shit.”

Stiles laughed softly, “Yeah its working guys, relax, and it's really good to see you.”

Mikey snorted, “Come home and you can see a hell of a lot more of me dumbass.”

Ian was setting back slightly now a warm smile on his face, “So how has things been going with your pops and who is everyone behind you?”

Stiles sighed, “It honestly could be going better, you know what he thinks of you guys and this is the pack.” He turned around to point at everyone and tell them their names before turning back to his partners.

Mikey took another drink before snorting, “That’s a fuckton of people and isn’t it our luck that all of us have shitty dads.”

A little black boy came into the picture from Mikey’s and Ian’s side of things and said, “At least I have three good dads. The he crowded into the computer, “Hi daddy, everyone misses you here even Uncle Carl.” 

Stiles grin only got softer, “Hey Liam buddy, how's school.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “I only got the highest grade in my class.”

Stiles eyes got softer if it was possible, “That’s amazing baby. I can’t wait to get back home, and we will hang every single A on the fridge and make a special dinner for you.”

Liam nodded thoughtfully before turning to his dads, “I'm going to go and give you adult time now. I will even check on Franny and Yev.” The boy then waved at the computer and walked away. 

Stiles turned to the pack, “That’s our son Liam he is one smart cookie,” he turned back to his partners, “How was jail Mick?”

Mickey shrugged, “As always I made it my bitch, and no one made me their bitch so over all it was pretty good. Nobody fucks with a Milkovich even a gay one.”

Ian grinned, “Hey baby I don’t think I got to see your new tattoo before you left could you show it too me?”

Stiles snorted, “You just want to see me take my shirt off.”

Ian’s eyes darked, “If you were here I would have more than just your shirt off, but I would like to see your new tat.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before pulling his flannel off, then his t-shirt like a stripper. The pack in the background turned slightly red much too the joy of the men on the other side of the screen. Ian groaned lightly, “I love it baby.” On Stiles chest was the two names of his lovers. He also had his arms sleeved, all gods and goddesses of death on one arm and all gods and goddesses of life on the other. Finally, it all connected to the center of his back which was covered with a portrait of Persephone and Hades. 

Scott cleared his throat, “Umm man is that their names?”

Stiles grinned, “Yeah, Mickey started it then Ian and I’m the last one, but it just feels right.”

Lydia cleared her throat, “I guess it if it feels right.”

Stiles smirked, “Besides, I always get a good discount going to Mickey for tattoos. What was the price for this one Mick?” Stiles circled the names on his chest.

Mickey leaned forward with a smirk of his own on his lips, “You know what the price was  
Stilinski and just remember two or three can play this game.”

Stiles grinned, “Damn straight, assface.”

Ian grinned, “There isn't anything straight about either of you.”

Stiles snorted, “And what's straight about you, wise guy?”

Ian raised an eyebrow took a sip of Mickeys beer before saying, “My dick”

Stiles started to giggle as Ian broke out into a grin, “Anyway back to topic I suppose.” He turned around to a blushing pack, “Do you guys have any questions for them?”

Scott coughed, “When did you guys know you were it?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “What kinda gay fucking question is that?”

Ian elbowed him, “Well the three of us have always leveled each other out, I get impatient with Mike, and Stiles is there to be understanding, and it works like this for all of us. If it were just two of us, I don’t know if it would work because although I love them both very much, I just seen us three working together better than we ever have apart.”

Jackson snorted, “Come on you guys can’t really tell me you're with this guy? Like is tattoo knuckles even gay?”

Mickey gritted his teeth before smacking a smirk on his face, “I’m not gay, they are, I just like a dick up my ass.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh and watch as Ian’s smile fell into a frown, “What’s going on?”

Mickey stood from the couch a scowl on face and a naked Frank ran past. Mickey huffed, “Get the fuck out of here Frank, I’m not joking this time.”

Frank stopping being the armchair, “Is that anyway to take to your father-in-law. I’m just here for a hot shower and some clothes. I can’t even get that in my own house.”

Mickey tightened his fists, “I will break your fucking kneecaps Frank. You are not going to come in here and steal shit from our family.”

Ian got up and grabbed the baseball bat from the stairs before turning and pointing it at Frank, “Get him some clothes and Frank then you will leave. It is the kid’s bedtime, and I am not dealing with your shit right now.”

Mickey went to get the man clothes as the pack watched on in horror as Stiles eyes hardened and mumbled under his breathe, “Fucking Frank.”

Mickey threw the clothes at the man and when he was dressed threw him out the door. The man then took a seat again Ian looked at them almost sheepishly, “Sorry about that.”

Mickey cracked his knuckles, “Got anymore fucking questions.”

Lydia cleared her throat uncomfortably, “Um what do you do for work and what was you most interesting job?”

Ian laughed quietly, “I’m not sure you want us to answer the second part of that question, but I am an EMT and I was a stripper for a while.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Oh you think that’s fucking interesting well I’m a tattoo artist obviously, but I was a pimp once or ran a Rub’n Tug.”

The pack giggles nervously and Stiles turned to them with a smile, “He’s not fucking joking.”

Ian smiled softly, “Baby I think we got to let you guys go. I hear the kids getting rowdy upstairs.”

Stiles got a sad, but soft look in his eyes, “Can I say goodnight to then let you guys good.”

Mickey got up and yelled, “Kids your fucking daddy wants to say goodnight.”

A little blond haired boy was sliding on his butt down the stairs as Liam carried a little red hair girl in his arms behind him. The little blond boy ran up to the computer, “Dwaddy, I miss you and I don’t wanna go to bwed yet.”

Stiles smiled so softly and sweetly, “Baby boy you gotta go to bed because the sooner you do the sooner, I will be home to you my Yev.”

The little boy had a playful pout as Liam handed the little girl over to Mickey. She was grabbing at the computer. Stiles blew the little girl a kiss, “My little Franny its time for bed baby doll.”

Ian snagged the little girl, “I love you and we miss you.” He waved and made his way up the stairs the other kids following behind him. 

Mickey sighed, “Fuck, you dumb fag. Red over there won’t tell you but we need you. Bye sweet cheeks.”

Stiles whispered, “Bye love you.” Before closing the laptop. His eyes sparkled with sadness. He turned back to the pack and spoke softly with them about their lives from some time. 

Erica looked over at him when conversation finally dried up, “I don’t know if they are good for you and I don’t know if you should go back, but you are good with those kids.”

Scott huffed, “They are not good for you. We all saw how they treated that old man and they cuss around the kids. They call you names I just don’t think you should go back at all. I’m sure they will be just fine without you.”

Lydia nodded, “I would second that.”

Stiles eyes sparked with anger, “Well good thing this isn’t up for fucking vote then. You don’t get to vote on who I date, how I raise my kids, or what I do with my fucking life.”

Derek snorted, “You’re with a former stripper and pimp. Doesn’t that make you feel dirty?”

Stiles smiled sarcastically, “Yeah Mickey was a pimp, but he didn’t sleep with his whores and half the time he didn’t even want to be.”

Jackson raised his eyebrow, “And the stripper?”

Stiles smirked, “What they didn’t tell you is that I sometimes worked at the Fairy with Ian.”

Derek slammed his hand down on the table, “Why can’t you see that they are bad for you?”

Stiles stood, “Why can’t you see that it none of your fucking business.” He turned on his heel and flipped them ff as he walked out the door.  
~~~

At the end of Stiles trip, he knew he had to go back to the loft. He had left his laptop there and there was no way in hell he was able to afford a replacement. He was left with no choice, but to knock on the door.

Scott opened the door with a shocked expression on his face, “What are you doing here, dude?”

Stiles frowned, “I need my fucking laptop back, duuude.”

Scott moved aside to let him in, and Stiles saw he had walked into a trap. His father was sitting in the middle of the pack. Stiles walked forward, “Just let me have it and I will be out of your hair. You’ll never have to see or worry about me again.”

The sheriff stood up, “Son listen they have camps and treatment to help you deal with this.”

Stiles eyes got wide, “Oh we are on this topic again are we. As I have said before there is nothing wrong with my sexual orientation and I am not going to a fucking pray the fag away camp.”

The older mans eyes hardened, “Stiles it isn’t only that your with men, your with two men, you are raising children that aren’t yours, there are drugs around you, and they are taking advantage of you. You aren’t my beautiful son anymore you cuss and are just down right vial sometimes.”

Stiles was pissed his whole body was tense, “Listen to me right now. There is nothing wrong with my relationship and you get no say in it at all. You will never not your grandchildren. I am living for Chicago as soon as I get that fucking laptop and from that point forward, I never want to hear from you again.”

The pack looked between the father and the son shocked while they didn’t agree with the sheriff wholly, they also saw how much their friend had changed. Malia who had said very little through the whole visit rose from her seat and grabbed the laptop before handing it to Stiles, “I will walk you out.”

Stiles nodded and followed her when they reached his car she frowned, “In the wild things are much simpler. Things like gender or blood do not matter and I am happy for you. Be dangerous and protective. I am your friend, and nothing will change that.”

Stiles smiled softly at his wild friend, “Thank you and if you ever find yourself over in my part of the world you are welcome to come visit. Keep in touch okay?”

She grinned and scent marked his neck before turning and flashing her blue eyes, “I will stall them.”  
~~~~

Stiles was nervous the last time he had seen the pack it had not gone well and, in that time, the one person he still liked had left so to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He and his partners were standing outside the slightly posh restaurant now. Mickey was eyeing it with distaste and Ian was watching them both carefully. 

Ian took a deep breath before pulling Stiles into his arms, “We don’t have to do this you know?”

Stiles smiled slightly anxiety still pouring out of every pore, “I know, but I think I might have too. This could be a final goodbye or something. I know we said we were going to fuck with them, but I don’t even feel like they are worth the effort anymore. They hurt me a lot, but I’m better off without them. I don’t need them and for some reason if they still need me, I’m not going to run back like a little dog. I have a whole ass life here; Two amazing partners, three kids I adore, and a job that I actually want to go to.”

Mickey took the younger man’s hands into his own, “As gay as this all is your right and if we do decide to go into this fucking ritzy as place then we are beside your gay ass.”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, “Let’s just do this.” 

The three men made there way into the restaurant ironically named The Wolf’s Den. Before long they were led to the table were the pack sat waiting for them. The group had somber expressions on their faces. Stiles took his seat with the two men on either side of him, “Well, it lovely to see you all again,” Stiles said mostly sarcastically, “Who are you finding Chicago?”

Lydia looked at him before tapping her fingers on the table and answering, “The city has been lovely, but as I am sure you are aware, we are not here for pleasure, but for business.”

Stiles nodded picking up his glass of water, “Of course business before the appetizers have even been ordered most be pretty important to even have puppy McCall sad.”

Lydia put her hand on Scott’s to keep him from lashing out, “You see Stiles we have some bad news for you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “For fucksakes just spite it out then. What is the point of this bullshit?”

Jackson snorted, “I see you found yourself a real cultured one here Stilinski.”

Stiles sighed, “Look I’m not here for you to judge my relationship or my life choices. I’m curious about what you want.”

Erica looked up at him with a pouty expression on her face, “Maybe we just miss you Batman?”

Stiles snorted, “If you missed me you would have texted me more. Now I ask you again what you want?”

Lydia raised her eyes to meet Stiles own, a slight smirk on her painted red lips, “We thought it would perhaps be nice to tell you that your father has passed.”

Stiles looked down at his hands being held by the two men that he never doubted he loved, “I know that he has pasted and if you want money for the funeral costs then I will sent you payments, but otherwise I don’t know what you want from me exactly.”

Derek barked out a laugh, “Are you so sick that you don’t even care that your father has died?”

Stiles raised his eyes a snarl on his face, “My father chose to no longer include me in his life. Do I mourn him yes, but our relationship was unmendable. You brought this here to fucking taunt me. I am done with this shit we are supposed to be adults I have fucking kids and I don’t want this kind of negativity in their lives.”

The triad stood to leave, but before they made it more than three feet Scott stood, “I want my best friend back. I want you back in my pack!”

Stiles looked at him sadly, “We don’t always get what we want do we? Oh, and lose my number.”

As Stiles walked away, he felt a weight leave his shoulders. He was going to get married in a few months even if it took them flying to another country, he was going to work his ass off to make life fucking good for his family, and yes they were still southside, but he had a family that truly mattered. He had Kev and V, their twins, his kids, the Gallagher's, and two mazing guys that he would do anything for. Maybe things would never be perfect, but things never were. He was happy and if the pack or his dad couldn’t see that then they didn’t need to be apart of his life. 

He smiled that night as he laid awake long after the kids had been put to bed and he had had sex with Mickey and Ian. His partners had long since pasted out too and he just smiled. Stiles Stilinski was happy in a house on the southside of Chicago that was run down and housed more people than one would think possible. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I love comments feel free to leave them and I will try and get back to you


End file.
